Malloy
Malloy is a main character in the animated series Brickleberry, ''and is the only one in the main cast who is not a person, rather he is a cute bear cub adopted by Woody as a newborn. He may look all cute and furry, but his only joys in life are junk food, video games, TV and destroying people's self-esteem. Malloy is voiced by comedian Daniel Tosh, who created the show Tosh.0 on Comedy Central, as well as executive producing Brickleberry. Being highly inspired by Tosh, Malloy is an insult comedian who targets celebrities, minorities, women and fat people. Infanthood When Malloy was born, many forest animals (including Moose Nazir) gathered in a circle to witness his birth, including a rabbit who touched his nose. Malloy's dad then crushed the rabbit to death and ripped it in half so that Malloy could eat the left half. Then, Steve being the incompetent idiot ranger he is, ran over Malloy's parents and accidentally killed both of them when he tripped over and fired a bullet at them (implying Steve didn't even bother to check his gun's safety). The bullet went straight through both parents' skulls between their eyes, and so Steve took in Malloy and gave him to Woody, who assumed guardianship of the orphan cub. Description Malloy is a short faced bear cub that Woody has taken in as a pet and spoils to death. Woody lets Malloy play video games and eat junk food all day. Though he may be cute and cuddly, Malloy has a dirty mouth, a superiority complex, and a dash of narcissism. He enjoys putting down the rangers on a daily basis, especially Steve. Woody's purposes for keeping Malloy around are that after he attempted but failed suicide by gunfire from psychological stress his stress was relieved when Malloy came into his life and that Woody has nostalgia for the glory days of Malloy being sweet and nice when being a baby bear as explained in "Woody's Girl". Malloy really does nothing but play video games all day and eating junk food, which he is incredibly fond of. Malloy however has done work to make his own money throughout the show, such as being a lawyer (Crippleberry) and a fry cook (Write 'Em Cowboy). Though for obvious reasons, he quit any job he has had since he (and even Woody) prefer that Woody simply provide for him. He enjoys pizza, fried chicken, burgers, fries, candy, buffalo wings, ice cream, chips, chocolate and corn dogs. Malloy specifically only enjoys chocolate that is at least 85% cacao, and refuses to even eat 70% cacao. Ironically, despite the fact that he eats junk food very frequently, Malloy never gets fat and enjoys insulting Steve for being fat. In the episode "Welcome to Brickleberry", it is revealed that Steve had accidentally ran over Malloy's parents (then inadvertently shot them both between the eyes). Malloy would later find out that Steve was the one who killed his parents in "The Animals Strike Back", but then forgave Steve since he realized the hindsight of had his parents still be alive, they wouldn't let him play video games and eat junk food all day. Malloy's usually a chatter box. When he's not being a SPITEFUL DICK! Malloy has absolutely no regard for moral values and when he wants to chat, it's usually cause he wants to complain about pop culture, real-life brands and celebrities. In "Scared Straight", Ethel complains that Woody NEVER disciplines Malloy, doing nothing more than gifting Malloy with presents, sugar and weapons. Woody asserts that is not true because he can be such a strict disciplinarian towards Malloy, like that time when Malloy said a dirty word and Woody counteracted by cleansing his mouth with chocolate. Malloy loves getting his paws on chainsaws, guns, flamethrowers, graffiti spray cans and stealing other peoples' cars to commit grand theft auto. Besides Woody, Malloy's devious behavior can be blamed on all those violent video games he plays all day. Also, it's not wise to bully Malloy, unless you don't mind getting bear bites on your arm. Even though he doesn't really like anyone except himself, the person Malloy hates the most is Steve, which could have something to do with Steve being the show's main character. Malloy seriously hates Steve and cannot wait for him to die. He practiced dancing on Steve's grave when Dr. Kuzniak said Steve has 2 weeks to live until he dies from AIDS, has bitten Steve on the arm hard up to the point there were punctured holes and you could see some blood, murdered both Steve's mom and dad by shooting them directly between the eyes, encouraged Steve into goading Woody by annoying him more and more with hopes of Woody shooting Steve with his gun, has stolen Steve's wallet before and swiped away all the cash inside it, cooked breakfast for Steve which was either soup or oatmeal which Malloy sprinkled AIDS into, and has bitten Steve in the crotch in 35 of the show's '''36' opening scenes. He's not a people, he's a bear Malloy can be treated better or worse, but mostly worse, than a person would because he is a bear. One rare positive example was in "Trailer Park", when people weren't allowed to live at Bobby Possumcods and Bodean's trailer park but he could since he was "a bear, not a people". Negative examples include that Malloy wasn't being taken seriously as a fisher, a lawyer, a movie director, or a date for a human woman. Also the time when Malloy was banned from a shopping mall because of the No Bears policy so then Malloy dominated a Native American tribe and made them invade and seize the mall for his own monetary gain while lying to the tribe people that he's just trying to help them take back their land from the whites. Religious and Social Views Malloy is an atheist, as revealed in "Two Weeks Notice". When Steve asks him about God, he comes up a truthful remark about slavery, diseases, war, famine and all the horrible things happening today in the real world. Malloy is a racist bear who despises blacks, the Chinese, Mexicans and Arabs. There is rarely a time when Malloy will not say anything hateful about blacks, especially when Denzel is around. Malloy speaks out against the United States granting such visas to illegal immigrants and allowing people on terrorist watch lists, such as the No Fly List, from entering the United States. In "Two Weeks Notice", Malloy hired the KKK to surprise Denzel for Denzel's birthday. Personality As far as Woody is concerned, Malloy is a sweet, lovable bear cub, that could never hurt a fly. He also is very much a pessimist. Every time Steve or Ethel says something, Malloy is always there to say his remark, in hopes of destroying their self-esteem. It usually doesn't work, but that never discourages Malloy. Thievery Being a thief and a con artist, Malloy is depicted as skilled in the business world as well as manipulative and predatory, such as using Woody's gambling problem to harvest Woody's organs when he was unable to pay his debts to Malloy, and selling the rangers' stuff in a garage sale. Malloy committed shoplifting as early as the show's pilot when he tried purchasing a mountain of candy from a convenience store but as soon as the clerk denied him for showing an invalid ID, Malloy ran away after stealing just one Cheeto. In "Trailer Park", he is visibly seen stealing cash from the rangers' wallets after they got seriously injured by Woody's hit-and-kill drone. Misogyny Malloy is outright a misogynist. He directs insults towards Ethel often calling her a slut, a whore, a bitch or making fun of her willingness to stoop low down to wiggling her breasts and talking in a soft voice in front of Woody to get anything she wants from him in "Amber Alert". He also attempted to lower Steve's self-esteem sink even more by saying sexist insults about Steve's mom in "Amber Alert", but he was unable to say them before Steve could. Obsession with Porn and Stripping Malloy is heavily into promiscuous content and attitude. In "The Comeback", he fulfilled his desires of being a film director and was very strict upon his pornographic project that would bring Woody's reputation back as "Rex Erection". In "Little Boy Malloy" he started male-stripping in a school stage play for Coilette, the girlfriend of a mean boy who kept bullying him just for fun. Criminal Record * Vehicular Homicide (9 counts): 'He killed off 6 dwarves by running them over in "Steve's Bald" with the Brickleberry ranger Jeep because legally he would have had to reimburse them money for Steve aborting a fashion show with the dwarves if they were still alive. Also, he ran over 3 people in "The Animals Strike Back" with a hybrid eco-friendly car. ** '''Attempted vehicular homicide (12 counts): '''The police caught Malloy doing so in '"'''Scared Straight". * '''Running over park animals: He killed and critically injured many of Brickleberry's animals by running them over with a hybrid car. * Driving without a License (3 counts): ' '''Malloy does this in "Steve's Bald", "Scared Straight" and "The Animals Strike Back" * '''Child Abuse: '''Heavily mauled an 8-year old boy almost to death with his bare claws in "Little Boy Malloy". * '''Stealing firearms:' He stole Woody's gun to shoot at police officers, and stole Woody's gun again in the comic book's first issue to get $30 from Obama's Gun Buyback Program. * Homicide by Firearms: He shot Steve's parents in "The Animals Strike Back" with a handgun. ** In "Scared Straight", he shoots 2 police officers with Woody's firearm. * Homicide by Strangulation: He hung his babysitter to death with a rope hanging from the ceiling in "Write 'Em Cowboy". * Attempted Homicide by Chainsaw: Malloy tried to kill Steve with a chainsaw in "Scared Straight". * Attempted Homicide by Flamethrower: Malloy tried immolating Connie with a flamethrower in "Scared Straight". * Misuse of Bear Traps: Malloy replaced Connie's toilet seat with a bear trap in "Scared Straight". * Grand Theft Auto (3 counts): '''Mentioned by a police officer who captured and cuffed Malloy in "Scared Straight" * '''Moving Violations (137 counts): '''Mentioned by the officer above in "Scared Straight" * '''Homicide by Stabbing: He shanked many prisoners in the neck to death in "Scared Straight" Trivia * Malloy is the only main character without a last name. The rest of the main cast have last names Williams, Anderson, Johnson, Jackson and Cunaman. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Daniel Tosh Category:Murderers Category:Bears Category:Antagonists Category:Atheists